


Broken Shield

by Bonnie037



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Choking, Confusion, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Poor Prompto, Status Effects
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 06:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12551020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnie037/pseuds/Bonnie037
Summary: Things go very badly for Prompto when the shield gets confused during a hunt.





	Broken Shield

**Author's Note:**

> Ive had this idea written down for a while but never posted it because I hadn’t really decided which way to go with it. I’m planning a few more chapters so I hope you guys like it.

"Look out!" Gladio shouted as he swung his massive broadsword in a wide arc, attempting to knock the nearest killer bee from the air before it could strike. The sword met nothing but air. The giant insect flew clear of the swing with ease and landed a painful sting into the swordsman’s shoulder, complete with status effect causing venom. He growled in irritation as his vision blurred and he felt his mind start to go fuzzy. Ignis was by his side in an instant administering a remedy and potion to the dazed shield. Prompto fired his entire clip at the offending creature sending it spiraling out of the air. Gladio roared in anger and swung his sword downward as the bee fell to the ground, slicing it nearly in two, effectively ending it.

"One down, four to go!" Noct shouted before warping into the air to strike at another bee. He managed to land several midair hits, though they didn't cause much damage. These things were tough! Air stepping to the side, he tried to strike at the creature's head but wasn't quick enough and took a sting to his arm. Crashing to the ground, Noctis felt a wave of confusion wash over him. There was movement and noise all around him and his instincts were telling him to attack. He focused in on a shape moving towards him rapidly and was just about to strike when he felt the familiar tingle of a remedy flow through his body. Blinking his eyes a few times to reorient himself he found himself looking into the familiar face of his advisor. "Thanks" he stammered.

"Focus Noct." Ignis said urgently before jumping back into the battle with his spear.  
The four lost count of how many times they were stung, afflicted and then healed by each other. They fought for what seemed like a small eternity, amidst the deafening sound of buzzing, clashing metal and each other's shouts.

"Damnit, I hate the bastards that fly!" Gladio spat as he missed yet another swing.

They were really struggling, ironically only Prompto, with his fear of anything creepy or crawly, felt at ease in this battle. Using his guns to fire at the enemy from the safety of the ground he was able to keep his distance and avoid taking too many hits. The bees were fast and resilient and dodged most of their attacks with ease. Noctis and Ignis managed to take one out, Ignis throwing a dagger to knock it from the air and Noctis stabbing through its abdomen the moment it hit the ground. The dying creature still managed to get one last sting in as the prince pulled his sword free of the carapace.

Ignis was quick to treat him with another remedy. "We're running dangerously low on curatives, we must finish this soon!" He called through the noise of the battle.

Prompto managed to take one out all on his own with a few well aimed shots. "Only two left!" He shouted gleefully, doing a little dance to celebrate his small victory. He almost missed Gladio getting stung again. Looking to his left he saw that Noctis and Ignis were both occupied with a bee each. He summoned a remedy for Gladio just as the massive swordsman turned his gaze to the blond. Prompto yelped and rolled to the right just in time to dodge a powerful sword aimed right at his head. In his haste to escape the unexpected attack he dropped the remedy. It smashed to the ground, the contests seeping into the soil as he scrambled backwards to avoid another strike. "Snap out of it big guy!" He gasped out in a panic, hoping to get through to the swordsman. 

Prompto was vaguely aware of Noctis shouting his name. He must have finished with his bee and noticed Prompto's predicament because the next thing he knew Noctis was warping right into Gladio's side knocking the broadsword from his grasp. Gladio roared with anger and back handed Noctis across the face hard enough to send him flying. He fell in a heap against a tree dazed and bleeding. Prompto didn’t have time to worry about his friend because the enraged swordsman was focusing on him once again. 

Prompto held up his hands in a gesture of surrender but saw no recognition in the fierce Amber eyes. Taking a steadying breath the blond moved to take a small step backwards. Gladio charged. He collided into the small man with the force of a crazed behemoth, knocking the wind out of him and pinning him to the ground. Prompto tried to scream as large hands wrapped around his throat and squeezed. 

Gladio was practically roaring as he tried to crush the life out the blond. The shield’s massive body almost completely covered the smaller man. Tears streamed down Prompto's face as he struggled feebly under the larger man’s brute strength. He clawed at the hands around his neck digging his nails in deep enough to draw blood. He kicked his legs and bucked upward with all his strength trying to free himself but it was all in vain. Nothing seemed to phase the enraged swordsman. His struggles started growing weaker and time seemed to slow down as blood and oxygen were unable to reach his brain. A blood vessels burst in his left eye turning it a violent shade of red. Somewhere along the line he had bit his own tongue, probably when he hit the ground, blood and drool dribbled out of the side of his mouth as he worked his jaw trying desperately to get air in. He was certain he was going to die, his vision began to go dark and distantly he knew this was the end.

Suddenly the pressure was released from his throat. Ignis, having managed to dispose of the last bee, crushed a remedy over the shield’s back and pulled him away. Prompto tried to suck in a breath but choked on it instead. Ignis dropped to the blond’s side just as Noctis managed to crawl over to him, blood still dripping from a deep cut near his eye and a gash on his lip. "Prompto! Prom!" He shouted, but the blond was still choking and gagging, trying to get air into his deprived lungs. Ignis pulled out their last potion and crushed it over the blond's chest. It helped. It wasn't enough to erase the bruises that were already forming around his throat and neck, it didn't clear up the redness in his eye or bring the color back to his face either but he was finally able to breathe. Relief washed through the others as he took a few deep, rasping breaths.

"Gods, Prom! Don't scare us like that!" Noctis said shakily, helping his friend to sit up. Tears were still running freely down the gunner’s face as he tried to respond but all that came out was a hoarse croak.

"Shit, Prompto!", Gladio wheezed. All eyes turned to the massive man as he dropped to his knees at the smaller ones feet. "Shit, I... I'm sorry Prom, I didn't mean... I'm sorry!" Gladio was stammering, he looked almost as bad off as Prompto. He was pale and shaking, his eyes were bloodshot, hands clenched into fists, chest heaving with ragged breaths. He was clearly struggling to keep it together, guilt fully consuming him. “I’m so sorry!” He sobbed as his buried his face in his hands.

Taking a shaky breath the blond croaked, "Tsalright... not... not your fault." His voice was rough and sounded foreign to his ears. How much damage was still there after the potion? Breathing was still difficult and downright painful.

"Don't try to talk, you'll only cause further injury." Ignis looked over to Noctis, "We need to return to town immediately. We can turn in this hunt and use the reward to procure an elixer. It looks as though he can use it", he nodded toward the gunner, still gasping on the ground, laying limp against the prince. "Gladio, can you help him?"

Gladio took a deep, shaky breath and nodded. Tentatively, he moved closer and reached for the small blond. Prompto flinched and tried to push him away, not wanting to be carried. He was clearly in no shape to walk, but he was also very stubborn, even when injured. "I can do it!" He tried so say, hoping to sound indignant, but all that came out were a few croaking sounds. He cleared his throat and tried again, his voice was still rough but he got the words out.

Noctis frowned at him, "don't push yourself, Prom, you took a hell of a beating." Gladio visibly winced at this and Noctis had the good grace to look apologetic. "Let us help you." Prompto whimpered a little but allowed himself to be lifted.

It was a long walk to the car, Gladio carrying Prompto the whole way. He kept stealing short glances down at the blond, guilt clawing at his heart. He had a moment of panic when Prompto suddenly went limp, but the soft snores that soon followed reassured him that he'd only fallen asleep, completely exhausted. He frowned down at the small man, he looked so fragile and weak in his arms. The shield wanted nothing more than to hold him close and protect him. Ever since they first met when Prompto and the prince were still in school he felt strangely protective of the little blond. He tried to hide it, but the urge to guard him was always there. And now. Now he had nearly killed him with his own hands. 

Shaking off the distracting emotions he shifted his grip on the blond and pushed forward towards the car once more, setting a fast pace that Ignis and Noctis were hard pressed to keep up with. Finally reaching it, he wasted no time in climbing into the back, laying Prompto along the seat so his head was resting in his lap. The small man barely stirred as he was repositioned, only showing how exhausted he was from the ordeal.

Noctis climbed into the passenger seat while Ignis got behind the wheel and started the car. Turning around in his seat the way Prompto often did, Noctis watched his friend sleep. He looked terrible, even sleeping he looked as though he was still in pain. The shield was clearly in turmoil. His entire being, his sole purpose in life was to protect others. But instead of protecting them from harm he had caused it, and Prompto had nearly died in the process. 

"He'll be alright, Gladio. It's not your fault", the prince said, trying to sound reassuring. The swordsman squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head to the side, clearly trying to avoid looking the prince in the eye. Guilt was obviously consuming him. Not wanting to make things worse Noctis turned around in his seat only casting the occasional worried glance at his friends in the back. The rest of the drive passed in silence, Ignis driving a bit faster than he would under normal circumstances managed to pull in to the small scrap of a town before the sun had completely set. 

"Noct, see to a room for the night. Gladio, get Prompto inside. I'll go and see the tipster about our reward." Ignis walked off toward the Crow's Nest without another word. The others did as they were told, both too tired and worried to argue. When Ignis entered the hotel room a short while later he found Prompto still sleeping laying on one of the beds with Noctis dozing on the other. Gladio was sitting in an armchair in the corner of the room, hands gripping the arms of the chair and a pained expression on his face. He was being uncharacteristically quiet and didn’t even look up when the advisor entered. Ignis let out a long sigh and sat in the chair next to him. 

"You do realize this was not your fault, Gladio?" 

"This shouldn't have happened. I almost killed him" he spit out in a hushed voice.

"You were afflicted with an ailment and were not in control of your actions. You shouldn't feel responsible for his injuries."

"I know, but it's not just that", he sighed then put his head in his hands. "You don't know what it felt like."

Ignis pushed his glasses up his nose. "We've all been afflicted with confusion at some point," he replied simply.

"But it's never got out of control like this before." He shakes his head and covers his face with his hands. "I can still feel it. I can feel his throat in my hands. Do you know what that feels like, to be crushing the life out of your friend and not be able to stop?" He grates out between his finger. He shudders remembering the way Prompto's neck crunched and popped under his hands, the look of horror on his face. "This can't happen again."


End file.
